Top Secret Agency
Top Secret Agency is probably the world's the second most dangerous team what has been destroying the reputations of the mutant team otherwise known as the Zemo from times to times. Top Class Director Director Palmer Harts is the top secret agency's best director who directly gave the T.S.A. the order and wanted them to follow his order. If they do not follow his order, he will order others to kill them otherwise. His order for them to complete their mission is kill all the mutants and the Zemo without a mistake. Betrayal of Trust A doctor saves a life of young girl who is about to die. He is supposed to kill her and is doing an experimental on her into a robotic lethal weapon. He betrayed the law of the T.S.A. and his own boss. He seemingly succeed in keeping his secrets from anyone who knew he saved a young girl. The director asks him even if he actually killed a young girl and transformed her into something deadly. He answers the director's question--yes. He actually lies to the director. Betrayal of Trust part 2 A daughter of Director Palmer Harts seeks a help in need to get pregnancy so bad. She has not been doing very well with her pregancy in which she hasn't been born anything yet. She is very furious at her father and begs him to do something for her to have a baby with her happy life. The director gives her a name of the doctor who he trusted only in his world. She meets the doctor who wants to vows a revenge against her father without her acknowledgment. The doctor is willingly and exictedly helping her to get a baby without her body. Strange scientific laboratory ﻿The doctor has been working on his scientific researchs on decayed people at his own scientific laboratory. This place gives her a strange and creepy through the goosebumps on her skins. He draws her blood and puts cells in tubes in which he is able to make her pregable. Seemingly, she is very furious at him for not making a success in making a baby in the cell. Actually, she is not aware of that he has been working on those cells for decayed people and cloned anything on cells with any blood from anyone. This succeed in which a baby produced. The clones of her cells are her babies--Agama, Ankole, Anoke, Anole, Anyx, Iguanidae, Pyrex. He is unable to stop billions of babies of hers, but he files a report on the Director for emergency caution. When T.S.A. is shutdown and turns into a lockdown, the doctor wants all clones killed and believes his mistake makes a lot of deadly weapons could have destroyed the world. Successfully Surviving Clones The doctor has to leave his own laboratory and begs anyone who must destroy the laboratory. He fears for his life and the world and takes a look at the deadly, ulgy monsters in the cells from the daugther of the Director. He does not tell the director what exactly happened and rather hides the secret again. The clones make it through the explosion, survived the destroyed outside and inside of T.S.A.'s buildings. Those clones are: Agama, Ankole, Anode, Anoke, Anole, Anyx, Iguanidae, Pyrex, and Kouprey. There are more than clones making it other way out of the debris. Newer clones vs. Older clones The doctor decides to create a new clones after these old clones from cells from the daughter of the director for destroying all older clones what's left inside of his laboratory. He realizes that the daugther finally admits something to the director and informs him that there may be a several imcomplete cells that released from the doctor's laboratory and they are her babies. The director suddenly realizes the doctor's lying to him from the beginning. He has to end all old clones before the director finds out if there are existences of the clones everywhere. The newer clones are trying to kill the older clones, but they failed in killing them. They died getting killed by the older clones and their friends. Agami is trying to kill Agama so fast, but her cell-mates rescue her. Newest clones coming after the Harts and Cadiz family The doctor is very furious at the daughter of the Director and takes a revenge against her, creating newest clones to kill the granddaugther of the Director as primary target. Three clones would have succeed in killing a granddaugther of the Director, but she closed them with her teleportational powers in which clones lack the powers that she had. She admits that three clones are very close to kill her, but wonders who made the clones coming after her. She has no idea whoever that is. Connections between older clones and Arlee The Cadiz family is not sure whether if Arlee is a clone or not. Zanderlot and Sumatra's bloods are confirmed truly humans and not clones. Arlee has not drawn her blood yet. She refuses to give her blood away to any doctors. No one knows that there is really a connection between older clones and Arlee in the alternative future timeline in which the top secret agency and their pets would have succeed in killing all the Xia. Arlee is the major reason why she escaped from the Top Secret Agency facility. No one knows that she was captured by the doctor for a revenge against the daughter of the director. This explains why she does not know if she is actually a clone or not. She meets the older clones and realizes that she recognizes them well through her past experiences in her cell life. ' Director makes a mistake to trust a doctor Director wants the Zemo dead no matter what the consequences and finishes his job. The doctor willingly gives the director what he wants to see what inside of beautiful of what deadly lethal weapon could be his art of work. The deadliest lethal weapon with no emotion has readied to kill anyone. She destroyed dummies too many times. The director overeagers to see how deadly and how bloodthristy she is as he hires her to kill the Zemo as a spy and assassin. She goes to the Zemo as a spy and reports files on the Zemo, giving the director a new files for individual member profile each. However, she is readying to kill the Zemo without her second thought with less few seconds. She is about to kill all the Zemo with her perfect plan, but something goes through her mind by a mistake. The director is angry by this, pushing the device that hurts her with her earpiece inside of her ear and giving her a life-threatening. If she does not want to kill the Zemo, she is going to die by the earpiece. The doctor realizes that she starts remembering something little by little and begins to wonder why she is half died and her brain-dead could not have been retored successfully. The director is very angry to order anyone to kill the doctor. That is why the doctor makes the revengeful plans to make clones against the director with the countless times. Category:Team